custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jukebox Jams
Jukebox Jams and Total-riffic Tunes (better known as the Jared & Friends Jukebox) is an exclusive and extensive song playlist available on the J&F website in honor of the end of Season 6 and the launch of Season 7, as well as the entire franchise as a whole. featuring almost every song sung for everyone listen to, as well as new tunes, and it was soon given a worldwide release on iTunes/Apple Music, Spotify, etc. As new songs are featured in new episodes and albums, it gets added on, similar to Lee Daniels' STAR, making an ultimate jukebox playlist, featuring almost every single song featured in the franchise. Songs # Jared & Friends Theme Song # Psychic on the Scene (Song Focus: Jared's imaginary psychic powers) # Barney Theme (Modern Mix) # D3 Medley # Imagine - Performed by Jared and Barney # Endlessly - Cover performed by Jared (Song focus: Jared and Alycia Helliwell) # Everything (will be Alright) - Bratz (slightly high-pitched) # You're the One # Mambochiwambo # Peace Like a River # This is the Beat - Performed by Ben and Maddy # Where the Boys Are - Performed by Jared # Mean Teens Rule # Sing Your Song # Mission Maddy Love Story - Performed by Jared # Autistic Chain Reaction - Performed by Jared # Wazz Up (Original English Version) - Performed by Sarah J and Jared feat. Brooklyn and Maddy M # Mr. Knickerbocker (Original) # The Magic School Bus Theme # Rollin' - Performed by Libby # Never Gonna Give Up # What's My Name # Poor Unfortunate Souls # You and Me # It's Goin Down # Express Yourself # We are Adventuring # Supernatural – Raven-Symone # Dream About Me - Isabela Moner # Wing Wigglin’ # Best of Friends (Taken from: Valentine's Day) # Chasing the Sky - (Entire) Empire Cast # Let's Get to It - Performed by Kailee, Payton, Lily, Libby, Sarah J, and Jared # Black Girl Magic - Performed by BELU, Libby, Lexi, etc. # Wazz Up/Que Tal (Bilingual/Spanglish Mix) (Hip-Hop/Pop/Latin Pop) - Performed by MC & Phlynn (with backing vocals and additional rap by Jared & Spanish guitar done by Riff) # Yes Jesus Loves Me # This Little Light of Mine # Peace Like a River # God of Second Chances - Anointed # Kids in America - No Secrets # Heartbreak - Star Cast feat. Gladys Knight # Second Chances # Crazy in Love with You (Jared's Version) # Gooder - Star Cast ft. Queen Latifah & Miss Lawrence # Dancin' Shoes # The Rainbow Song # In the Belly of the Whale - Newsboys # Survivor - Destiny's Child (Song focus/dedicated to: Jared Robinson and Sarah Jackson) # Bootylicious (Destiny's Child cover) - Jared, MC, Maddy M, Lexi, Brooklyn S, Barney # Write on Me - Fifth Harmony (Song Focus/dedicated to: Mia Tamindizja and Brad Vitello) # Just Can't Wait to Be King (J&F Version) (Song focus: Jared and Maddy Macgowan) - Performed by Jared, Maddy M, Ensemble # Hakuna Matata (Shimbaree Shimbarah) (2019 J&F Version) - Performed by Jared, Barney, Maddy Macgowan, and Ben Coveny (voice of Donald Glover) # Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Lion King 2019 Cover) - Performed by Jared, Barney, Maddy Macgowan, and Ben Coveny (Voices of Beyonce Knowles-Carter and Donald Glover) # Apple Pie a la Mode - Destiny's Child (Song focus/dedicated to: Brooklyn "Sugar Shake" Silveira and Alvin "The Tiger" Fardy) # Soldier # Icy Creamy Ice Cream (Rap) # Colors All Around (Rock Remix) # Bein' Who We Are (Jared's Version) # Magic in My Heart # True Friends # You've Got It - Performed by Jared & MC (Song focus: Jared and MC's friendship) # Say the Word (Kim Possible Cover) - Jared Robinson and Barney the Dinosaur # The Real You # One of a Kind # Just Let Go Now # Look Closer # I Won't Stop # The Dino Dance # The Clapping Song # Baby Bop Hop # Hang On # Everything We Do # All Together # We All Can Be Stars # Friends are Everything # Power of the Prime Stars (aka Zero to Hero) # Together with You # I Love You AND MORE....... Trivia/Notes * This album is very similar to Winx Club in Concert, touching on mature teenage topics involving a character or topics touched on in the show, etc. ** Jared's cover of Endlessly touches on his on-off feelings for Alycia Helliwell in Season 5 ** Wazz Up/Que Tal (the Bilingual Mix) was inspired by MC and Phlynn's passionate love for each other **You've Got it is all about the friendship Jared & MC have with each other **Autistic Chain Reaction is about Jared talking about him having autism and being on the spectrum and how it can be hard for everyone to understand him, so he talks about it and tells his family and friends about how God made him special and loves him very much and asks if there's anything he can do to help them understand him better and that he's still human and just wants to be loved **Survivor by Destiny's Child focuses on how much Jared and his friend, Sarah, as well as the other members of the crew have grown as individuals and as friends **Mission: Maddy Love Story is about Jared telling the story about him and Madeline Macgowan and how he felt about her and him telling her that she's one of his greatest friends, and his friends and family on his side of things and what he learned in the saga and the course of their friendship **Apple Pie a La Mode by Destiny's Child is dedicated to Brooklyn and Alvin's rekindled romance, starting in Season 7, and the connection was inspired by Brooklyn's Dream team nickname, Sugar Shake **Soldier has the girls talk about the kind of dream guys they want and Jared and few other of the guys try to prove to them they are truly the soldiers that the girls are wishing for **Power of the Prime Stars tells the story of ''Race for the Prime Stars ''and explains Jared's growth in that episode ** * The first set of songs inspired the end-of-summer jukebox party episode at the end of Season 6 * Just like Winx Club in Concert, the first set was soon adapted into a DVD with all-new music videos for each song, as well as those clips using various clips from the show. This would eventually evolve into a music video series, similar to the VeggieTales and Barney sing along videos * The recording for the Wazz Up/Que Tal bilingual mix uses the instrumental style from Que Tal, suiting the romantic and passionate nature of the song, but it still mixes in some of the techno pop elements from the original English version *With this playlist on the website for J&F, people can choose songs to make their own personalized playlist to download and share with their friends and family * Category:Jared & Friends